User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Crippling Slash Sword
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Does its job, but should be cleaned up if vetted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:49, 18 November 2006 (CST) # Nice build. Tried it, loved it. It should be loved to me. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' X H K ( ) 19:44, 25 November 2006. # Standard warrior attack "chain" with an excellent elite for the situation. No reason this shouldn't be favored. The one change I think should move from variant to build is frenzy replaced by flail. Since you can cripple extremely quickly, this is in my opinion a better more, and as you say, if you need to for example cripple a flag-runner just cancel with sprint :). Also, it definitely needs to be cleaned up. Still, an excellent build. Defiant Elements 18:46, 27 November 2006 (CST) #Tried-and-true combo and a good elite. Not much to say here. Agree with Skuld about Dash variant (wouldn't make it the primary, though). — 130.58 (talk) 19:30, 27 November 2006 (CST) #Ah, I love this build, this thing can snare monks and never let go. works very well with a dervish, even if the monk is a Mo/A, constant crippling means pressure and spike power to monk is multipled by a long shot, very, very good. What I recommend is using rush and replacing Frenzy with bulls strike, use bulls strike when ever possible, always keeping rush on means more catch up and more hits in. If you think about it, even though you have +33% IAS you only hit once everytime you catch up, so why not incease the catch up time which in turn increases the IAS for runing ppl. What I discovered is that flail decreases the IAS when the target is running and him removing cripple will cause a great blow to you. SilentFry 6:20 6 December 2007 (EST) # It's not YAA, but it works pretty darn well. -Warskull 20:49, 5 January 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #>< No! YAA! Cripshot! KD! Not this!--Silk Weaker 04:12, 4 January 2007 (CST) Discussion No Thrust? this looks a bit low on dmg :s Maybe use "You're All Alone!" like some have? or drop plague touch? — Skuld 14:41, 25 September 2006 (CDT) View the Variants Section. Fable Warlord 13:46, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Seems just to be mainly a snare build. But, then again there's much better builds to use for snaring than a W/N or even a W/E. The name could use some work too. Gonna go ahead and put on a vote but I don't expect this will get vetted. Then again, I could always be wrong. :P -- Jyro X (talk • ) 13:05, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Needs final thrust before I would even think of vetting it. Final thrust is just such an amazing sword skill that I wouldn't even consider not running it (except for dragon slash warriors because of the horrible synergy). --Theonemephisto 15:30, 26 September 2006 (CDT) LIKE I SAID, VIEW THE VARIANTS SECTION! Fable Warlord 06:48, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I switched touch for thrust as default. Sword wars can have an varient, but not 2 without becoming inefefctive — Skuld 09:07, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Why not use Sprint over Rush if your going to use Final Thrust? With Sprint you can keep it up more than using up your adrenaline for Rush which can be used for dealing out more damage. Just a suggestion. --Whizkidos 16:14, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Sprint also lets you cancel your Frenzy right after you Final Thrust. Which is a great time to either move to a new target or dig in for a counter-attack. — 130.58 (talk) 16:24, 13 October 2006 (CDT) Good idea. Changed it. Fable Warlord 11:24, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Why exzclty is this a W/N? --Shady 11:35, 18 November 2006 (CST) Sort me Someone please add appropriate categories in ~ Nilles (msg) 15:21, 21 November 2006 (CST) Speed boost Can I switch this to dash? — Skuld 17:49, 25 November 2006 (CST) :I did that too, stick dash to all my wars. Then I found Natural Stride. Also, why's Crippling Slash used..?? How is this more useful than YAA? Becuase it cripples more often? What the...--Silk Weaker 19:05, 1 December 2006 (CST) YAA Isn't effective in anything except 1v1 really, team games they usually are together. ::But what's cripple for in a flagstand? Everyone shadow steps for spikes anyway~ and condition removal is common enough that... I'd rather a cripshot, like I said. It has little split value, and doesn't do that much with its elite, imo. --Silk Weaker 17:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) "Tested" So, can you please tell me how you did test that build without it being in the proper categories? ~ Nilles (msg) 01:10, 28 November 2006 (CST) :This is a build of the form: :Pretty clearly a multi-purpose PVP build that serves the same role as, say, the old Final Master|Final Master build. I.e. RA/TA and some GVG. — 130.58 (talk) 01:45, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Alright then. ~ Nilles (msg) 04:04, 28 November 2006 (CST)